Enfermizamente enamorado
by Kittyx3
Summary: Sharpay Evans está a punto de morir... al enterarse Troy tendrá que tomar una decisión que podría cambiar su destino: Estar con Sharpay para que no muera de tristeza o estar con Gabriella mientras ve como Sharpay Evans muere de amor. Troyella
1. Malas noticias

**No soy dueña de ninguno de estos personajes, todos son pertenecientes de High School Musical. A menos de que mi imaginación me permita crear algun personaje... que por el momento no lo he logrado, pero ojalá lo haga ;-D Dejen reviews, POR FAVOR, la historia (para mis gustos) va bien en los primeros cuatro capítulos que llevo, y obviamente serán más largos. Este capítulo es solamente la "introducción a la historia. En fin, ¡A leer!**

Sharpay Evans estaba a punto de morir. O eso era lo que le hacía creer al capitán de básquetbol de East High, la vida de la rubia pendía de un fino hilo que en cualquier momento podía romperse; y Troy Bolton al poseer un corazón de cristal quiso hacer realidad el, quizás, último deseo de la reina del drama.

"_Troy, amigo, necesito decirte algo." añadió Ryan, gemelo de Sharpay._

__

"Claro dime..." expresó al mismo tiempo que quitaba la ropa sudada de su tórax para reemplazarla por la nueva.

"No creo que sea necesario que todos los Wildcats lo escuchen."

"Claro, vamos a otro lugar. ¡En seguida vuelvo chicos!" y salió por la puerta de los camarines. "¿Me puedes explicar que ocurre Evans?"

"Sha-arpay... eso ocurre." tartamudeó.

"Oh no, yo no me meteré con ella. Por favor Ryan sabes muy bien que es talentosa y de verdad la aprecio; pero no al nivel que ella quiere." añadió angustiado.

"Troy... va a morir."

El corazón del rubio-ceniza se paralizó. Sus ojos azules se abrieron hasta su punto máximo al mismo tiempo que sus labios se partieron... parpadeó unas cuantas veces intentando procesar lo que escuchaban sus oídos, pero no lograba llegar al cien por ciento a su cerebro; ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Sharpay Evans, la reina del drama, la chica más hiper-activa que había conocido en East High, se encontrara en peligro de muerte? Nada coincidía.

"¿Q-Qué?" articuló con dificultad.

"Lo que escuchaste... de verdad estamos desesperados. Me duele el alma verla así, tan... no-Sharpay." comentó suspirando.

"¿A qué te refieres?" cuestionó el muchacho.

"Prácticamente no se mueve, está 'incrustada' en cama, no es mi hermana; no es Sharp."

"Pero, ¿Cómo ocurrió? Ayer vino a la escuela y se veía estupendamente." agregó intrigado el capitán.

"Bueno... esta última semana se mostró muy decaída, tu sabes en el aspecto médico, y ayer se encontraba muy pálida, no comía, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para ir sola al baño... nada. Asique con mamá decidimos llevarla al hospital y...-" calló.

"Por el amor de Dios, Ryan. ¡Dime que ocurre!" se descontroló.

"¡Le detectaron cáncer, Bolton! ¡Mi hermana se va a morir!" las lágrimas de desbordaron de los ojos de Ryan, apretando los puños y la mandíbula. Intentó mostrarse fuerte.

"N-no... no puedo creerlo." calló unos minutos, en los cuales los muchachos solamente se lamentaban, sin dirigirse palabra alguna. "¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?" preguntó al fin.

"Ayer... comenzó a delirar, otra vez. Y me dijo que... ay Dios... que su mayor deseo era-" miró al ojiazul un tanto cabizbajo "-estar junto a ti; mi hermana te ama, Troy."

_Sintió como un nudo se comenzaba a formar en su garganta, haciendo difícil el paso a la saliva que comenzaba a tragar... Sharpay ¿Lo amaba? Dos pequeñas palabras tan significativas en el corazón de una persona, un sentimiento tan enormemente gratificante, que Sharpay sentía ¿Por él? Pensaba que, quizás, él solamente era una obsesión en la cabeza de la rubia; pero nunca llegó a imaginar que sus sentimientos la llevaban a algo más allá que una tonta y absurda __**obsesión**__._

__

"Sólo tiene unos cuántos meses de vida." rompió el silencio, Ryan.

_"¿Cuántos ex-xactamente?" dijo, nervioso, Troy._

__

"Quizás tres o cuatro..."

"¡MIERDA!" gritó golpeando con fuerza las galerías del gimnasio "Está sufriendo... ¡Y por MÍ!... soy un basura"

"Troy, hey. No es tu culpa que esto esté ocurriendo ¿Entiendes?" el chico sólo asintió. "Quiero pedirte algo... ¿Puedes pedirle a Sharp que sea tu novia? Aunque sea por el tiempo que le queda..."

"¿Y qué hago con Gabriella?, Ryan yo la amo..."

"Y Sharpay a ti; pero es tu decisión... no te obligaré a nada. Aunque mi hermana muera de dolor." añadió triste.

"Mañana hablamos... hasta entonces" apretó la mano de su compañero, yéndose por la puerta del gimnasio.

"Mordió el anzuelo."

Y hoy, Troy Bolton debía tomar una decisión.

**No me odien por favor :D, en el próximo capítulo (si esque no me equivoco) también habrán más raccontos, para dejar en claro la historia. DEJEN REVIEWS o si no me deprimiré y no subire capítulos y... bueno ustedes entienden ;D gracias. Solamente presionen el botón que dice Reviews o algo asi x3 !**


	2. Decisión

**POCOS REVIEWS, pero en fin :-D ojalá que con este cap dejen más, aquí vaaa ! :3**

Era un nuevo día, plena primavera. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a inundar la habitación de un chico, pero él se encontraba despierto desde hace ya unas horas... no podía dormir. El remordimiento lo acompañó en todas las horas que debieron haber sido de "sueño reconfortante", cosa que fue todo lo contrario para él... se sentía horrible. Pero debía tomar una decisión que podría cambiarlo todo: Dejar morir a una chica mientras sufría por él o terminar con el amor de su vida, Gabriella Montez, para ver a Sharpay feliz sin morir de pena.

Dos situaciones totalmente opuestas que _solamente_ _él _podía remediar.

Se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose al lavabo, mojó su cara con la fría agua que recorría el grifo de éste, dejando salir un sonoro suspiro... cerró la llave. Volvió de nuevo al punto de partida girando su cabeza hacia el pequeño mueble que yacía a un costado de su cama, tomando el pequeño cuadro que se encontraba allí. Y ahí estaba, tan alegre y risueña como siempre, su amor, su vida, su _GABRIELLA_. Tapó su cara con ambas manos, dejándose caer a la cama con un gemido de queja, no sabía que hacer ni como pensar... su corazón, lenta y dolorosamente, se estaba comenzando a partir.

"¡Troy, rápido no debes llegar tarde!" gritó su madre desde el primer piso.

Sin responder, el joven comenzó a vestirse; nada inusual. Una remera blanca y un pantalón de jeans, acompañado por unas zapatillas deportivas; bajó al primer piso con mochila en mano.

"Hijo, ven a desayunar." le ofreció Jack Bolton a su hijo.

"No... quiero. Iré a la escuela temprano." dijo con desgano.

"_¿Qué le ocurre?_" preguntó susurrando su esposa.

Troy sacó las llaves de su auto que se encontraban detrás de la puerta principal, apretó el botón con el cuál se le quitaba la alarma al automóvil y, sin más que hacer, condujo hacia la escuela. Paso cada calle con completa lentitud, lo que menos quería en ese momento era llegar a la escuela y toparse con ambas mujeres; nunca se había sentido así de... _desgraciado_. Frenó bruscamente, golpeando el manubrio con una patada para luego apoyar su cabeza en éste. Su mente rondaba entre las mismas situaciones con las cuales se había desvelado la noche anterior y lo que era su pesadilla hoy; no podía creer la situación tan complicada en la que se encontraba en ese preciso momento. Quería retroceder el tiempo para aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con Gabriella, con Chad, con sus amigos, con _todos_... pero simplemente no podía, era imposible.

Tomó, entre sus temblorosas manos, nuevamente el manubrio conduciendo hacia la escuela. _Respira, Troy, respira..._ pensaba cada cinco segundos para no perder el control de la situación, pasó un semáforo en rojo y, sin importarle la infracción automovilística recién maniobrada, siguió conduciendo hasta su destino. Al llegar, lo estacionó en el aparcamiento que las porristas siempre le reservaban, bajó del auto con su mochila en el hombro.

"Gracias chicas..." agradeció.

A continuación, un agudo grito de emoción se escuchó entre las porristas, dando comentarios como "_¡Qué guapo es!"_, "_¿No se ve increíble?"_, "_¿Notaste como me miró?"_,... Sin tomarle importancia, siguió su camino tan serio como había amanecido. Cruzó la puerta del establecimiento, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él y unos segundos después, Chad apareció con su balón de básquetbol en mano.

"¿Y qué haremos hoy, capitán?" averiguó Corbin, mientras caminaba al mismo ritmo que su mejor amigo.

"Práctica libre, chicos..." contestó sin ánimos.

"¡Sí!" gritaron todos eufóricos, excepto el chico ondulado, que miró dudoso a Troy.

El rubio-oscuro se dirigió a su casillero, guardando su mochila dentro de él... miró a sus alrededores y sintió como se le congelaba el corazón. Ahí se encontraba Gabs, con un ataque de risa mientras hablaba con Kelsi y Taylor. De repente, la mirada de la morena se dirigió hacia su novio haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojizo, les dijo algunas palabras, que Troy no alcanzó a escuchar, a las chicas haciendo que ambas dirigieran su mirada hacia el muchacho, mirando luego a Gabriella riendo. Taylor le hizo un gesto de "adelante" con la mano a Gabriella.

"Hola mi amor." saludó cariñosamente a su novio.

"Hola Gabr...-"

La curvilínea lo interrumpió dándole un apasionado y a la vez tierno beso en los labios; Troy, dejándose llevar por aquella muestra de afecto acarició con una mano temblorosa, la espalda de su novia. Comenzó a jugar con su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de Gabriella, haciendo que ésta riera mientras acomodaba sus brazos alrededor de el cuello del muchacho. Los labios de la morena comenzaban a soltarse cada vez más, dejándose llevar por las caricias de los labios de su acompañante, embriagándose con el dulce sabor que tenían... él paseó la punta de su lengua por el nacimiento de los labios de su novia, dándole por término un leve y tibio beso en los labios.

"Hola..." dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

"Hola." sonrió Troy, por primera vez, dentro de treinta y seis horas.

"¿Cómo amaneciste?" preguntó la muchacha apoyada en su pecho.

"Bien." mintió.

"Te extrañé el fin de semana..." comentó la muchacha tomando ambas manos de Troy.

"Es bueno oírlo, aunque ya muchas me lo dijeron." agregó orgulloso.

"¡Troy!" lo reprochó, golpeando su hombro izquierdo.

"Es mentira, pequeña..." besó calidamente sus labios. '_¿Qué estás haciendo, Troy?_' se preguntó a sí mismo.

"Tonto, engreído, descerebrado,...-"

"...- lindo, hermoso, simpático, chistoso y cariñoso, Troy" continuó.

"Quisieras." rodó ojos actuando.

"Gabs... dejando las estupideces. Hay algo importantísimo que tengo que decirte."

La sonrisa de Gabriella desapareció de un momento a otro. "¿Que ocurre amor? No me preocupes..." se calló un momento para luego agregar "Si es una de tus bromas Bolton, te juro que te destriparé y...-"

"...- no bromearía con esto Gabriella Montez. De verdad que no." interrumpió nuevamente.

"Ya, pero no me asustes." apretó más fuerte las manos de Troy.

"Gabs... y-yo tengo q-que hablarte de nos-sotros." tartamudeó nervioso.

"¿De nosotros?" preguntó sin entender nada.

"Gabs, quiero termi...-"

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Es la campana, no puedo llegar tarde amor ¡Discúlpame!" lanzó un beso en el aire, corriendo hacia su salón con sus libros en mano.

"_Discúlpame tú a mí._" susurró, poniendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y caminando lentamente hacia su salón...

**Pobre Troy u.u ... me da pena. Reviews? :) comentarios (por favor constructivos) o toda clase de palabras buenas :3 (si esque les gusta, obviamente) GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES, PEACE OUT ! **


	3. Te amo y nunca lo olvides

"Entonces... ¿Eso quiere decir que la raíz cuadrada de un número es equivalente a su cuádruple dividido por su ¼? contestó Gabriella al profesor de matemáticas.

"Exactamente, señorita Montez. Deberían aprender de ella jóvenes" comentó el profesor Richards.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"¡ANTES DE QUE SE VAYAN...!" llamó la atención a la clase el profesor. "Quiero que terminen las páginas 143 y 144 del libro, ¡Para mañana! Pueden retirarse."

"AAAAAAAAAAHGH" se quejaron los alumnos, excepto Gabriella.

La muchacha se acercó a su novio con su cuaderno entre sus brazos.

"Si quieres nos juntamos en mi casa a hacer la tarea, Troy" preguntó coquetamente.

"Gabriella... necesito hablar contigo. De verdad" rogó el ojiazul.

"Ahora no puedo amor, tengo la muestra de taller de ciencias y debo mostrar mi maqueta con Taylor. Ve a mi casa hoy a las 7.20, pero no llegues tarde ¿Eh? Te amo." besó sus labios delicadamente.

"También yo..." dijo en casi un susurro.

Y así partió Gabriella, corriendo por los pasillos de East High envolviendo a Troy con su mágica y femenina fragancia tan común en ella. Suspiró otra vez... ahora comenzaba la parte mala del día. Se dirigió a su casillero para sacar su mochila y salió del establecimiento, directamente a su auto; olvidándose completamente de la práctica de básquetbol. ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle ese "te amo" tan tierno y tan puro... por qué? Ya se sentía lo suficientemente basura, lo suficientemente mediocre, para que ella lo siguiera viendo como el mejor novio del mundo; cuando el se sentía todo lo contrario a eso. Condujo hasta su casa, dejando su auto en la cochera; bajó de él y se dirigió directamente a su habitación sin siquiera saludar a su madre.

Tomó una almohada y se tapó la cara con ésta ahogando un enérgico grito. Eran las seis y cuatro minutos... faltaba aproximadamente, tan sólo una hora y media para ver a Gabriella y... _terminar con ella_. No podía creer lo tan desgraciado que era, ella era la mujer perfecta. Le daba amor, y todo lo que el siempre soñó en una muchacha y él la apuñalaría por la espalda, le rompería el corazón; todo por, al fin y al cabo, Sharpay Evans.

Troy de verdad la quería, solamente que, en algunos casos, su actitud no la acompañaba en lo absoluto... pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Sharpay era una buena persona. Pero nunca la amaría, no como amó y ama a Gabriella. ¡Qué imbécil se sentía! Perder a una mujer como Gabriella Montez es un pecado prácticamente para él, y para todo hombre con buen gusto hacia las mujeres. Aunque ella no era _cualquier_ mujer.

Para él, su novia era... _woah_, era su vida. Era lo que espero toda su vida, su aire, su tranquilidad, su delirio, todo. No tenía idea de cómo tuvo que llegar a esa situación; a la situación de tener que perderla. ¿Valía la pena? La verdad ni siquiera lo sabía. Sharpay nunca fue un ángel con ella, pero tampoco la quiso matar… aunque algo le decía que todo esto iba a terminar muy, _muy mal_.

Salió de sus pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza... miró su reloj, eran las seis cincuenta y ocho. Pasó casi una hora pensando en la situación, tenía los ojos apagados, la frente sudada y con algunas ojeras; pero nada le sacaba la lindura. Se despeinó el cabello intentando despertarse, acomodó sus manos en sus ojos restregándolas sobre éstos; se levantó de la cama y secó las pequeñas gotas de sudor que nacían en su frente con su brazo derecho. Cambió su remera cambiándola por una musculosa simple, bajó hacia el primer piso y sacó de un florero de su madre una rosa blanca; una de las mismas que utilizó cuando le pidió noviazgo a Gabriella.

_Gabriella..._

"¡Mamá, iré a ver a Gabriella!" gritó mientras salía.

"Mándale mis saludos, también a su madre."

"Claro."

Dejó la pequeña flor en el maletero del auto y manejó hacia la casa de Gabriella. Volvió a echar un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba por encima de la radio del automóvil: las siete diez.

Bajó la velocidad, intentando ir calmándose en el trayecto... no podía tranquilizarse. Al llegar apagó el motor, tomó la flor y se bajó del carro. Fue hacia la enredadera que se encontraba bajo la ventana de Gabriella, subiéndola con la rosa en la boca... al alcanzar el nivel de la ventana, pasó y vio a Gabriella escuchando música con los ojos cerrados encima de su cama. Sonrió y, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se ubicó suavemente sobre ella y comenzó a besarla. Ésta, sobresaltada, abrió los ojos... al notar el azul cielo tan familiar volvió a cerrarlos envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Troy. Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar salvajemente mientras él acariciaba su cintura levemente al mismo tiempo en que ella lo despeinaba con su mano derecha... sus agitadas respiraciones eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, aparte de la música que escuchaba anteriormente Gabriella; inconcientemente, ella ahogó un gemido en la boca de su acompañante, ambos abrieron los ojos riendo simultáneamente. Troy notó el rojizo de las mejillas de su novia. Se separó de ella seductor, besando cortamente sus labios.

"Hola." saludó sonriendo

"Hola." respondió ella aún enrojecida. "Siempre haces lo mismo ¿Eh?, ya veo tu técnica, Bolton."

"Me descubriste..." rió, para luego mirar la rosa que se encontraba en la cama de Gabriella, la tomó en sus manos y luego añadió. "Para ti."

La muchacha tomó la rosa entre sus pequeñas manos, la olió y luego respondió "Gracias, amor." dejó la planta encima de un pequeño mueblecito y cruzó sus piernas como indio. "Y... ¿De qué querías hablar, amor?"

La expresión de Troy cambió radicalmente, la boca se le secó y las gotas de sudor volvieron a galoparse en su frente; miró tiernamente a Gabriella conjuntamente tomaba sus manos, besando cada una de éstas. Gabriella sonrió ante el gesto caballeroso, acarició el cabello de su compañero para luego besar su mejilla.

"Amor..." tomó sus manos "nunca olvides, por favor, que te amo. Y que siempre lo haré."

"Ya lo sé amor, pero ¿Por qué lo dices?" sus facciones se volvieron serias.

"Gabs, no te merezco... no puedo seguir con esto. Soy un basura, te amo pequeña... te amo más que a nada, de veras." besó su frente, mientras las lágrimas golpeaban los párpados de Gabriella. "Discúlpame."

"¿Qué nos pasó, Troy?" preguntó mientras su mandíbula se sacudía agitadamente, a punto de estallar en llanto. "¿Hice algo mal, es mi culpa? Dímelo por favor" rogó.

"Amor, amor... no importa de quién haya sido la culpa, pero tu nunca la tendrás." acarició su cabello. "No puedo seguir, porque de veras no te merezco."

"¡Si me mereces! Porque eres el mejor, Troy. Porque nos amamos, por eso me mereces... eres al único hombre que he amado de esta forma tan... inexplicablemente hermosa." las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, haciendo que Gabriella comenzara a llorar.

"Te amo, Gabs." sus ojos empezaban a ponerse vidriosos. "Te amo y nunca lo olvides..." la besó cortamente, agachando la cabeza. "Perd-dóname..."

Y se fue rápidamente por la misma entrada que ingresó a la habitación dejando a la muchacha con el corazón destrozado, al igual que el de él se encontraba...

**Antes de que me odien escuchen! ¡O LEAN! Este fic ES TROYELLA, pero tampoco tendría sentido sin algo de "sabor" ¿Entienden? Ojalá no se enojen u.u la pareja volverá pero con muuuuchos obstaculos ! TROYELLA Y ZANESSA FOREVER CHICAS ! comentarios y opiniones en el boton de abajo (REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER) :D besos, PEACE OUT :* **


End file.
